


【鸣佐/博佐】【R】三人行

by LilyGrayson



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyGrayson/pseuds/LilyGrayson
Summary: 预警：博人+鸣人！父子俩一起屮！没有三观！是半夜黑泥，请慎入。
Kudos: 21





	【鸣佐/博佐】【R】三人行

\-------  
房间里交缠的人影有三个。

博人的手指从佐助的脊背上滑落，白皙的皮肤上还留着战时的伤痕。他父亲的性器在佐助艳红的后穴里抽插，他想象着里面是个怎么样的温度和触感，吞了口唾沫。佐助的发丝垂下挡住了他右边紫色的轮回眼，喘息隐忍而色情，苍白的肤色衬的后穴更加艳红。

这个被他的父亲追回来的男人有着璞玉一般的身体，他的父亲喜欢佐助，他也觉得这个男人很美，第一眼见到这个男人的时候就对他有着不一样的憧憬，在审美方面，他与他的父亲如出一辙，都爱上了不应该爱的人。

他不知道眼前的这两个人纠缠了多久，他的父亲掐着佐助的腰往自己的性器上撞，似乎一点能留给博人的地方都没有，断臂的男人好看的曲线一直延伸到腰。博人看得痴了，撩起佐助脸上的碎发，露出对方紫色的眸子，他不敢上前亲吻师傅的唇，便开始在他白皙的脖颈上轻轻啃咬。两根手指像得到了新鲜的玩具一样把佐助的乳尖夹紧，揉捏，看对方的乳头充血涨红，博人的下体挺立着与佐助的股缝来回摩擦，他喘着粗气向师傅撒娇。

他的父亲却仍是小气的紧，揽着佐助的脖子接吻，一点想要让给他的意思都没有。

他在心里骂着父亲，开始亲吻佐助的乳头，像口欲期还没过的孩子在吮吸母亲的奶子，他原来在摆弄佐助的手划过对方的身体来到佐助翘起的性器，一把握住开始撸动。佐助开始颤抖起来，博人很高兴得到这样的反馈，于是配合着父亲的抽插速度蹂躏佐助的性器。佐助睫毛微微颤动着，眼睛已经变成了红色，他的后穴被鸣人填满，前面又被博人抓着，唇缝中的喘息也被七代目火影全部吻回了肚子里，他只能无助地颤抖着，像被蜘蛛网笼住的断翅的蝶，又像被餍住了后颈的猫，无助地用指甲抓着情人的背。

曾经叱诧风云的宇智波佐助何曾想过有一天被漩涡父子两人一起按在床上操，他想要射精，却被博人的手指堵住铃口，唾液从他和鸣人交缠的舌尖滴落，他含糊地叫着救命，生理性的眼泪从写轮眼中流下来，与唾液一起滴在博人宽厚的掌心。鸣人吻了吻佐助红透的耳垂，轻轻地在他耳边说“我要射啦”，于是佐助绷直了脚趾头迎接精液的冲刷，他爽的直翻白眼，但射精口被孝顺的弟子堵住无从释放，他软软地瘫在七代目的怀里，白色的浊液从被操开的穴口中淌了出来。

于是博人趁机插了进去。

他觊觎这温热的穴很久了，仿佛母亲的子宫可以将他的半身全部接纳，父亲的精液还在穴里，被他的抽插挤出穴口。博人的手松开了，讨好式地撸动了一下，佐助就无法承受地射了出来。就像被博人插射了一样。

漩涡鸣人的脸色一下子变得难以言喻，他不开心地咬了咬佐助的耳垂，撒娇道，“果然佐助还是喜欢年轻一点的吗我说。”佐助红着脸瞪了鸣人一眼，因为后穴没有规律的抽插而急促地喘了一声。鸣人的脸色更不好了，他开始触碰亲吻佐助的敏感处，致力于让这个沉默寡言的男人发出声音。而性器还在佐助的肠道的博人已经失去了自控力，他毫无技术性地发泄着欲望，甚至不知道哪里是佐助的前列腺，但佐助对博人总有一种溺爱，那是属于长辈的溺爱，只要不是太过分的事情他就不会拒绝，于是他配合着博人的抽插，接纳着少年郎给他的不得章法的疼痛。

“师傅，我最喜欢你了。”博人低低地嘟囔，舔吻着他流下汗水的脊背。这个男人曾经出现在他每天晚上朦胧的梦里，但今天他居然可以在他的后穴里抽插，虽然博人明白其中很大一部分的原因是出于男人对他父亲的爱屋及乌，但他还是愿意沉溺于这样的快乐中。很快就射了出来，博人呆呆地感受精液的射出，一时还舍不得拔出来。

鸣人在前方照顾着佐助被冷落的肌肤，他和佐助太过熟悉了，明白佐助身上每一寸的敏感点，他从腰腹吻到铃口，把佐助的柱身含到嘴里，舌头打了一个圈，佐助倒吸了一口凉气，射在了七代目火影的嘴里，鸣人嘻嘻地笑着和他接吻，喂给他带着腥味的精液，佐助皱了皱眉头毫无威慑力地瞪着他表达对于把精液含在嘴里的抗拒。

火影的手从佐助背部的曲线滑到了他的臀部，手指仿照着抽插的频率插了进去，还没等博人享受完佐助肠壁的温存，就先抱着佐助拔了出来。看着自己儿子一副失去珍宝的样子，鸣人摆出一副好父亲的样子，用手指撑开佐助的嘴，向博人发起邀请，“要不要试试这个。”

于是博人把还滴着白色浊液的性器塞到了佐助的嘴里，性器上混合着他与他父亲的精液，和刚才绞紧的肠道不同，佐助的口腔温度更低，弧度饱满的唇被冲撞得水润红肿，唾液水灵灵的滴下来。

“佐助好色哦。”火影把自己早已立起的性器插进佐助的后穴，佐助无论是嘴还是后穴因为过度使用而变得麻木，带着一种淫秽的气味。父子两人的脸太过相似，他早已无力去分辨，他只知道自己被漩涡父子俩的精液浇了个透。

——房间里的三个人影缠绵交缠，直到天亮。


End file.
